All cells studied to date require transferrin for growth. We and others have shown that antibodies to the transferrin receptor block the growth of lymphoblastoid cell lines. In mitogen-stimulated lymphocytes, these antibodies block proliferation. We are studying the processes which regulate the appearance of these receptors in lymphocytes and lymphoblastoid cell lines, and the function of these receptors in cell growth and metabolism. We have demonstrated that G1 arrest occurs in both normal and malignant cells when transferrin receptors are blocked, even if cells are expressing high levels of growth factor receptor messenger RNA and c-myc and c-myb messenger RNA. Furthermore, either blockade of calcium channels or addition of cAMP to cells resuls in G1 arrest and loss of transferrin receptor mRNA. The effect of cAMP can be detected at the level of transcription.